Return of the Menace
by LerainaHedgeCheetah
Summary: This is another Sonic creepypasta, this time it's based on the game, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. They're may be some gore scenes, but overall it's normal. Read, Review, and Tell me your opinions!


The Return of the Meteortech Robots

A Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Creepypasta

Greetings everyone! Say, do you want to hear something that is really scary and horrifying than the other creepypastas? Well, here's one that will get you shocked, you may jump out of your skin!

By all means, enjoy this story! If you want to hear the music that is played during this story, It's best to look on to Youtube for these songs. This is Nights, signing out and telling you to read, comment, and leave a fascinating review!

There's one game that stands out the most besides Sonic Riders, It's Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. The things that I love the most is that they have a more detailed storyline, new characters, recurring characters from before, and new courses to try out. It was exciting to have this game, but after some years of work and catching up on my artwork, Nostalgia didn't hit me in the face with that game anymore.

Until that one day... I received a email from one of my good friends. He stated that the game that I bought was cursed. He alsos stated that he had nightmares about the Leader Robot. I was confused at first, but determined to find out what's the cause of this: By going on the internet. When I kept on looking, I spot a link that states how to Unlock the Characters for Mission Mode.

I Clicked it, downloaded the data, and transfered inside the game. Then I put the disc inside my Playstation 2, and grabbed my controller. I noticed there was something very wrong with the graphics, and somehow it skipped over the SEGA intro, Game intro and went to the main menu screen.

When I pressed Start, there was already a saved state file that was completed. I went on a new file, and put it a name that would suit it. Somehow, it automatically changed my file name, and instead named it: The death of Mobius.

That creeped me out, and went on to go to the story mode. I discovered that the Babylon Story was already unlocked. That's not right, normally it wouldn't be unlocked until the Heroes Side was completed.

I had one choice: Go to the Heroes Side, or the Babylon Story.

I chose the Heroes Side, because it would be first before anything else happens along with it.

The scene with the Crimson Tower was playing, execpt that the graphics was breaking off and the music was distorted, and slowed down to a point that cringed me up to my seat.

It skipped over everything, and I could sworn I spotted the Robot Leader slowly fading in and out, while the graphics are getting worse and worse.

I tried to press the start to skip the next scene, but it wouldn't let me.

Then the part where Team Sonic find Amy Rose, execpt that the corpse of the robot leader wasn't there. This is starting to get out of hand. Tails started explaining what happened here, but when he did, there was a loud screech of metal that was coming from the other side.

They get into a fighting position, checking to see where the noise came from. This time, it got louder and louder, and was coming into their direction. Knuckles decided to jump in front, and check to see where the noise came from.

Knuckles keeps on walking, came around the corner, and it was all silence from there.

Then there was a loud scream coming from the other side, making the other three shiver with fear.

" What was that? " Amy said.

" I have no idea, but to me, it almost sounded like... someone familar. " Sonic replied back.

Then it was a pair of robotic clanks coming over to them. It showed its messed up face, and throws out a bloodied, and gouged up Knuckles. Then it said: " tHiS iS gOiNg To HaPpEn WhEn I'm DoNe KiLlInG yOu, SoNiC! "

They screamed, and gets on their boards to get away from it.

The next cutscene comes in, and they were getting away from the thing. When they turned around the corner, Amy's board was starting to jitter, and its parts were malfunctioning.

" Oh no...! Sonic! Help me! " Amy called out to Sonic.

Sonic looks back, and sees that Amy was in trouble, and sees that the thing is starting to approach her, and makes a U-turn back around.

" SoRrY, bUt ShE's mInE nOw... "

He holds out his hand so that Amy can reach it. But Amy can't reach him, so her board falls apart, gets grabbed and gets killed by him.

4 hours in the game...

When they get to the Crimson Tower, it was getting destroyed by massive armies of robots. Eggman was trying to fight them off with everything he got, even tries to activate the overide button. But he failed, and gets killed & sliced in the process.

Sonic & Tails reach to the top of the tower, and sees the massive army of robots looking right at them. Then they spot the bloodied, sliced body parts of Eggman that made them choke. Then the lights went out, and the windows automatically locks down, which is kinda new.

Suddenly, they spot a familar figure approaching them. It was the same robot from before that Killed Knuckleds. This time, he comes close to them, and reveals his messed up, broken and sparking body. Even his chevron was glowing red, execpt it was broken and has the same eyes like does, but in a demonic way.

" NoW, iT's tImE fOr YoU aNd YoUr FrIeNd To DiE. " He chuckled in a demonic way.

The robots, and even the Robot leader lunged at them, and loud screams were heard in the hallway of the Crimson Leader. The hallway, even had the corpses of the Babylon Rogues, in a gouged and sliced up state.

It was then stated that this is the day, that all of the people, even the others were dead and killed by the robots. Everything was silent, the buildings were messed up, and damaged in the process.

" tHe TiMe HaS cOmE. EvErYoNE AnD EvErYtHiNg On ThIs PlAnEt Is DeAD. tHiS iS tHe DeAtH oF mObIuS. " The robot leader's eyes glowed, and was chuckling, turning into a loud evil laugh.

The End

( Wow! That was a long story to write. ^^; Anyways, Review and tell me your opinions! )


End file.
